Duke And Duchess Venomania
by XXGakupo'sSamuraiPrincessXX
Summary: Cross between The Madness Of Duke Venomania and The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka. In exchange for his soul, Gakupo gained the power to charm any woman and became Duke Sateriajis Venomania. In another part of town, a tailor with bloody scissors longs for a man just like him. But when a threat endangers the Duke and his new family, how far will he go to protect them?
1. The Sword For A Soul

**This story is a cross between The Madness Of Duke Venomania and The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka. It's my first time crossing two songs into one story, so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid-except the urge to start this…**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

_Crackle…Crackle…Crackle…_

A second portrait was thrown into the fire as the tall mysterious man silently stood and watched it turn to ash. This man was destroying all memories of his past life; memories he no longer wanted. As the third and final portrait was burned, he closed his amethyst colored eyes and turned to his thoughts…

_Throughout his childhood, he was always mocked and tormented by others because of his appearance. His childhood friend was one of those people, which made things worse. As they grew up, he began to love her, but the green-haired girl didn't love him back. He was left completely heartbroken._

Since that day, he's been alone in this mansion with no one to love.

As the third and final portrait was burned, an awkward presence surrounded the man. A mysterious being had appeared behind him.

. . .

In the small town of Enbizaka, a pink-haired woman was in her tailor shop washing off a pair of bloody scissors. Her name was Lukana Octo. She was always the talk of the neighborhood due to her mastery in her work. However, she had used her own scissors to murder four people; one of them being her "unfaithful lover."

Lukana had also murdered three females who she had seen her lover with. Each of these females had something her lover liked, and once they were killed, Lukana would take that object. From one she got a red kimono, another a green sash, and finally a yellow hairpin. Lukana dresses herself in these, hoping she's now beautiful for her lover.

But, her lover treated her like a stranger. The three females were his wife and two daughters. The man doesn't even know or recognize her, resulting in his death due to lack of acknowledgement.

After the dreadful event, Lukana had developed a great need for a man. A man that she knows will be hers and only hers.

. . .

"Who are you?"

"I am Irina Clockworker. You are Gakupo Kamui are you not?"

"Yes, I am what do you want?"

"To help you; I can make everything better for you. It's clear to me that you are a very lonely man of seven years in need of companionship. That's where I come in."

Intrigued by this, Gakupo continued to listen…

"Go on…I'm listening…"

Smirking, Irina held out a large box and opened it up revealing a strange sword.

"This is the Venom Sword, if you stab yourself with it; you will have the power to charm any woman with a mere gaze. In exchange for your soul, I will give you the sword and by stabbing yourself, the contract between the both of us will be sealed and you will gain access to these powers."

Remembering his past and the recent flashback, Gakupo agreed to this demon's deal. Irina gives him the sword and he seals the contract by stabbing himself in the chest. With this newfound power building up inside him, Gakupo heard Irina laugh and clap slowly…

"You have done well and you will not regret it. Any woman that falls in love with you will immediately want to become your wife."

As Irina left, her voice echoed off the walls…

"Good-bye, Gakupo Kamui and hello…**_Duke Sateriajis Venomania_**."

**For those of you who don't know, Irina is the "devil" that Venomania struck a deal with. The attributes for an M-rated story will come later on. Anyway, if this goes well, it will continue, if not well…I tried!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. The Possible Duchess

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to I3Len, jazminewriter, hazeltopaz, and 2 guest reviewers for their kind words. Thanks a bunch, and enjoy what this chapter gives you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid-except the urge…**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

Gakupo Kamui, now Duke Sateriajis Venomania, sits quietly in a chair twirling a lavender rose between his thumb and forefinger beside his left ear. He had just been given the power to charm any woman he wanted. He also completely changes his appearance as well; his normally high ponytail was now lower and held with a black ribbon rather than the Japanese hairclip, his samurai outfit was now replaced with more regal clothing. He was now a completely different person. Rising from his chair and putting the rose in a hidden vase in the room, Sateriajis sets off to the small town of Enbizaka in search of his new wife. Hopefully for now, he would only charm one woman; that's all he wanted actually. One woman to have, hold, and love for the rest of his life. Upon his arrival, He spots an open tailor shop with a beautiful pinkette working inside. He slowly approaches the door…

. . .

As Lukana was fixing a pink kimono for herself, she heard a knock at the door…

"It's open, come on in!"

The Duke slowly walks in and approaches the pink-haired tailor.

"That is quite a beautiful kimono you're working on. I could tell it would look lovely on you."

Looking up from her work, Lukana was about to answer him, but once her eyes met his, her voice just died out on her. She never thought she would see such a beautiful man. All the events of the four murders just vanished as she now wanted to focus on the gorgeous being in front of her. After a while, Lukana found her voice again…

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

The Duke stretches his hand out to the pink-haired tailor…

"I am Duke Sateriajis Venomania. If you wish, you may refer to me as Duke Venomania. And you are?"

The tailor slowly takes his hand…

"I'm Lukana Octo; it's a great pleasure to meet you."

Still holding her hand, Sateriajis gently pulls her up and stares into her aqua-blue eyes,

"How would you like to come with me to my house and get to know each other?"

"Yes. Duke Venomania, I would like that very much."

The two locked hands and left the tailor shop and walked back to Venomania's mansion where everything began for Sateriajis and Lukana.

**I know the chapter's short, but if I didn't end it here, the other chapters wouldn't turn out right. The M rated attributes will start next chapter. I want to once again thank I3Len, jazminewriter, hazeltopaz, and the two guest reviewers for their kind words. Thanks a bunch friends and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Cherries And Tuna Fish

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I have returned with a new chapter of Duke And Duchess Venomania! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to I3Len, jazminewriter, and two guest reviewers for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends and enjoy what this chapter has to offer! This chapter contains sexual content, so if you find this disturbing or are under aged, I suggest you turn back now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid (except the urge)**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

The Duke and Lukana were sitting at the dining room table having a rather extravagant dinner which consisted of salads, breads, meats, eggplants, and tuna. Afterwards, the two head into the living room where the social activity continued…

"Well, Lukana, what do you think?

Lukana put her cup of tea on the side table and stood up.

"This is a very nice house and you are the most interesting man I've ever met. But, before I make my decision, there's one more thing I want to know about you."

"Sure Lukana, what do you want to know?"

The tailor strolled up to the Duke, sat on his lap, and began to play with the buttons on his purple jacket, eventually removing it.

"I want to know just how willing you are to please a woman."

As she made her way through his lavender vest and began with his white shirt, Sateriajis pinned her hands on his chest.

"Lukana, we can't do this…"

A hurt look immediately appeared on her face, but the man wasn't finished…

"There's no way I could please you in this chair; we have to go to the bedroom."

He grabs his jacket and vest then picks up the now smiling Lukana and carries her all the way to his bedroom.

. . .

The Duke gently places Lukana on his large purple-covered bed. He removes his white shirt and hovers over her…

"I want to know if you taste as good as you look."

He presses his lips against hers where he picks up a faint taste of cherries mixed with tuna.

"Delicious, I have to say…Cherries and tuna fish."

Kicking off his black boots, the Duke travels his hands up Lukana's legs, gripping the inside of her dress and pulling it off with almost no effort. With her body fully exposed to him, Sateriajis licked his lips and began leading a trail of kisses down the tailor's neck while pinning her wrists to the bed.

After breaking free from his grasp, Lukana travels her hands down his well-toned chest and down to his waist where she undid his belt and removed the white pants and boxers; exposing himself to her. She was surprised that this one man had such a muscular build. After removing his black hair ribbon; the long silky purple hair cascading down his back and curtaining her face, Lukana wraps her arms around the Duke's neck and positions herself underneath him.

As if she spoke, Sateriajis aligns himself and enters slowly, fully penetrating her. Being with this woman made him the happiest man in the world.

Moans of pleasure escaped Lukana's mouth as she dug her aqua-blue nails into the Duke's back.

"P-please go f-faster." the tailor begged.

"As you wish my pink butterfly."

Locking his hips, the Duke thrusts himself harder into her entrance, penetrating Lukana once again.

By midnight, both had exhausted themselves almost to the point of collapse. As Lukana rested her head on the Duke's bare chest, she reached up and began caressing his neck; loose strands of purple hair becoming tangled between her fingers.

"I've made my decision, Duke Sateriajis Venomania…"

Taking her exhausted body into his, he whispers…

"What is your decision?"

Sliding her hands down his chest and down to his slender torso, she replies…

"I will live with you and I most definitely want to be your wife."

**This chapter was actually a lot of fun to write. Thanks again I3len, jazminewriter, and the two guests for your kind words. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for more!**


	4. The Garden And A Rose Bunch

**Hello my dear friends and readers! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, I3Len, and three guest reviewers for their kind words. Thanks a bunch my friends, and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

The next morning, Lukana woke up embraced in the Duke's large muscular arms. The previous night was the best night in her entire life. Best of all, she was going to be this man's wife. There was no doubt in the tailor's mind that she would do anything for him, even have his child…

Lukana was brought out of her thoughts by the Duke's lips on her neck…

"Good morning my beautiful pink blossom."

She turned around so she could face him…

"Good morning my handsome Duke."

Sateriajis strokes Lukana's face and begins to play with her hair.

"So, Lukana what do you have planned for today?"

"Well, I wanted to go to my house and get some clothes because I only have this one dress."

"That's a good idea because I'm positive I have nothing suitable for a beautiful woman like you."

Her face turned beet-red as she climbed on top of him and began rubbing his chest.

"But before I do, how about we have a recap of last night?"

Sateriajis smirked as he wrapped his arms around Lukana's body.

"You've just read my mind Lukana."

It wasn't long before the Duke and Lukana were making love once again.

. . .

Later that afternoon, Lukana was at her house going through her closet. She had packed some dresses, a few kimonos, and her favorite pale pink and black nightgown. She also packed a matching black headband and black chocker with pink roses on it. After everything was packed, she grabbed the suitcase and left the house. As Lukana's walking back to Venomania's mansion, she stopped by her tailor shop to get her unfinished kimono. After putting it in her suitcase, she left the shop, locking it behind her and continued her trip to the Duke's mansion.

Back at the mansion, Sateriajis was clearing stuff out of the bedroom to make room for Lukana. She had decided that she wanted to share his room which he didn't mind at all. He never thought he would meet a woman like her. She was just…perfect. There was no doubt in the Duke's mind that he would do anything for her, even allow her to have his child….

Sateriajis was brought out of his thoughts by Lukana's angelic voice calling out to him. He calls out to her and she's in the bedroom within minutes.

"Glad you're home Lukana. I've made room for your stuff."

"Thank you Sateriajis. I'll start unpacking."

"Do you need any help?"

"No thank you, I don't have a lot of things."

"Alright, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

As the Duke left, Lukana turned to her belongings. When everything was in place, Lukana went downstairs where she found the Duke in the living room lying on the couch. She snuck behind him and grabbed his shoulders to get his attention.

"Hello."

The Duke smiles as he looks up, his eyes meeting hers…

"I've missed you Lukana. Now that you're here, I have something to show you."

"What are you going to show me?"

Sateriajis rises from the couch and whispers in Lukana's ear…

"Just wait and see. I know you'll love it."

Taking her hand, the Duke leads Lukana out of the living room and to a door in the back of the house. He slowly opened the door and what the tailor saw just rendered her speechless…

Right in front of her was a massive garden. It was the most beautiful garden she'd ever seen in her life; there were cobblestone paths in all four directions leading to a large fountain in the center, flowers of every color surrounded the area. It was a beautiful and majestic place.

"Since you haven't said anything for a while, I'm assuming the garden is to your liking?"

"Yes, it's one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. How about we go take a nice walk?"

They locked hands again and stepped out where they were greeted with the scent of flowers and a cool evening breeze. As they're walking, Sateriajis looks toward an area in the back of the garden and then to Lukana.

"Wait here…"

She watches him turn a corner and then sits on one of the marble benches. After a while, the Duke came back holding a bunch of roses tied together with elegant pink lace. He holds them out to her…

"These are for you."

Lukana smiles as she takes them. The thorns were pulled out, no petals were crushed, they were perfect.

Just like him…

"Thank you very much. These roses are beautiful."

Sateriajis presses his lips against hers and soon they were in the damp grass enjoying the beautiful starry night.

**I do hope you liked it! Thanks again jazminewriter, I3Len, and the two guest reviewers for you kind words, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	5. The Baby Blue Rose

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I am glad that this story is going so well and I have my friends to thank for all their support. I want to give a shout out to jazminewriter, I3Len, and three guest reviewers for their kind words. Thank you for your support and enjoy what this chapter is going to give you!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me…**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

The next day, Lukana was out in the garden picking flowers for a vase she found while Sateriajis was watching her from one of the mansion's several balconies. It's been six months since they first met, and already they were showing attributes of a long time married couple. But they couldn't help it; it was very clear that the moment the Duke locked eyes with Lukana; they were going to start a relationship. It was all in good terms; everyday they would learn something new about each other and every moment they grew closer. But, for almost a week, a single question lingered in the Duke's mind…

_What are her feelings about having a child?_

He looked down and saw that she was walking back into the mansion, the vase she found filled with different flowers. The urge to confront her about the possibility of a child preyed on his mind, so the Duke decides to ask Lukana about it tonight.

. . .

Lukana walks into the living room with a purple vase filled with flowers. She had found the vase in the cabinet in the kitchen and Sateriajis gives it to her and tells her to fill it with flowers. While she was picking them, she came across a rose the color of baby blue.

_Baby…_

_What are the Duke's thoughts about having a baby?_

She really wanted to have a baby, but she didn't know how Sateriajis felt about the subject. Lukana decided to ask him about it tonight.

Later in the evening, Sateriajis goes out to the garden to gather his thoughts. He lies on one of the marble benches and relaxes his body and mind allowing one thought to swim through…

_The thought of having a baby…_

. . .

Lukana was in the bedroom working on her kimono while thinking about how to approach Sateriajis about the subject of a child. After working on it to near completion, she tucks it away, and went downstairs to look for the Duke.

A peculiar yet beautiful scent brought the Duke back to the world. He followed the scent which lead to a baby blue rose.

_Baby…_

It was as if that rose made a sudden impact on him…

Lukana went outside to find her man in the garden staring at the same baby blue rose she came across that morning. She silently walks behind him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"You have something on your mind, I can see it. What's on your mind?"

The Duke turned around and pulled her into an elegant and loving embrace and whispers…

"I want to have a baby with you."

Lukana reaches up and cradles the man's handsome face, pushing locks of violet hair behind his ear.

"I do too…"

Smirking, the Duke gracefully lifted Lukana and carried her all the way up to the bedroom, but first taking a bottle from one of the kitchen cabinets.

Lukana takes the bottle and blushes when she discovers its contents…

"What is this for?"

The Duke licks his lips and replies…

"Lukana my blossom, I am going to make tonight the best and sweetest night of your life."

**What's in the bottle and what is the Duke planning? We will have to wait! I want to once again thank jazminewriter, I3Len, and the three guest reviewers for their kind words. Thank a bunch and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	6. French Toast And A Test

**Hello all my dear friends and readers! I have returned with the awaited chapter of Duke And Duchess Venomania! Before I begin, I would like to give shout out to I3Len, jazminewriter, and Orange Starbursts for their kind words earlier. Thanks a bunch and enjoy what this "sweet" chapter has to offer you! This chapter contains sexual content so if this disturbs you or you are under aged, I suggest you turn back now.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

As soon as Lukana was placed on the bed, Sateriajis crashes his lips against hers while she pushes his head closer to deepen the kisses. While his hands were slowly traveling up her legs, the tailor begins to plant kisses down his neck and once her dress was easily removed, she literally rips open both his vest and shirt exposing his well-toned chest once again. The Duke sheds the remainder of his clothes, and then places his lips of Lukana's breast, planting kisses and allowing it to bounce off his palm. Eventually, he ended the kisses and looked deep into Lukana's eyes. He licked his lips, which she loved to see him do, and reached to the side of the bed…

"Time to make this more interesting…"

He pulled the bottle he got from the kitchen and after removing the top, dips two of his fingers in it, and revealing sweet chocolate syrup. Lukana slightly gasps as she feels his fingers leave a chocolate trail starting from her neck, down her chest, across her breasts, down her torso, ending at her naval.

"Time to clean you up…"

Moans of pleasure escaped Lukana as she felt the Duke's tongue lap up the substance while his hand rubbed her most intimate area. Eventually, the substance was cleaned and Sateriajis speaks up again…

"Get ready, my blossom because here I come…"

Locking his hips, he slowly enters, earning more moans of pleasure from his woman.

Lukana never felt as much pleasure as she was feeling right now. Her fingernails are once again in his flesh, drawing a small amount of blood, which Sateriajis completely ignored. She begs for him to go faster and harder.

The Duke does so, fully penetrating her. Lukana eventually felt something enter her womb.

Soon, they were once again exhausted near the point of collapse. After catching her breath, Lukana continued to fill the silence along with her exhausted breaths…

"Duke, I never want another man to touch me like that. No other man could make me feel this happy."

"Same here Lukana, I would never allow another woman to touch me ever."

The tailor caressed his neck and kissed his cheek…

"Duke, imagine if tonight we actually created a child?"

"Yes, that would be the most wonderful thing. I would really love it if I had given you a child…"

The two kissed again and allowed their exhausted bodies to fall into a deep sleep in hopes that tonight was the night.

. . .

The next morning, Sateriajis woke up to the sound of Lukana's singing coming from the kitchen. Putting on a purple and black robe, he went downstairs and as he approached the kitchen, a delicious smell surrounded the area. Looking inside, he saw Lukana in front of the stove wearing his white shirt. She was obviously cooking something special. She stopped in mid-song and turned to her man, smiling…

"Morning handsome! For keeping your word last night, I am making you a nice breakfast of delicious French toast."

"That sounds really nice Lukana. I greatly thank you."

During breakfast, Lukana said that she wasn't feeling any different, but Sateriajis assured her that it may take some time for effects to take action. Even though this subject continued in their conversation, they remembered not to get their hopes up…

Later on that day, Sateriajis was in his study looking over paperwork for his massive estate while Lukana was out buying a pregnancy test. When she arrived home, she decided to wait a couple of weeks before taking it…

. . .

One week later, Sateriajis and Lukana were in bed when about midnight Lukana's stomach began to spin violently, resulting in several minutes in the bathroom vomiting heavily. When she returned to bed, she felt better, but moments later, she began to cough loudly, waking up the Duke.

"Lukana, what's the matter?"

"I just feel really sick for some reason. I don't know…"

Her stomach turned again, and noticing her expression, her man handed her a trash bin, and holding her hair back while she vomited again…

"Lukana, it may be time to take the test…"

She thought about it for a while, and then agreed with him. So, she went into the bathroom and five minutes later, she came back holding a pregnancy test. She hadn't looked at the results yet…

"Let's look at it together…"

"Alright my blossom, we'll do it together."

Taking his hand, Lukana takes a breath and looks at the test with Sateriajis. The results of the test completely shocked them both…

**Some people use honey, I decided to use chocolate syrup. Anyway, MASSIVE CLIFFHANGER HERE! Was the test positive or negative? We will have to wait and see next time! Thanks again I3Len, jazminewriter, and Orange Starbursts for your inspiration, and stay tuned for the results of the test!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	7. A Baby, Ice Cream, And Cookies

**Hello my dear friends and readers! I have returned with the awaited chapter of Duke And Duchess Venomania! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to one guest reviewer, jazminewriter, and I3Len for their kind words. Thanks for the support friends, and enjoy what this chapter gives you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

Two pink lines…the test results came back positive.

"Lukana, you were correct about that night weren't you?"

The tailor was indeed correct about the special night they had. That interlude Sateriajis and Lukana had gave them what they've been wanting…a baby.

Clutching the Duke's silk, purple nightshirt, Lukana whispers…

"We've done it Duke, have I made you a happy man?"

"Yes you have Lukana, a very happy man indeed and I promise I will wait on you through the whole thing."

Smiling, Lukana snuggled into the Duke's chest and fell asleep. After wrapping his arms around her, the Duke also fell asleep, knowing that in nine months, they will become parents.

. . .

As the months passed, Lukana grew and like he promised, Sateriajis continued to wait on her. He fulfilled her every craving and he wouldn't get the slightest bit upset when she would send him to the store in the middle of the night to buy her ice cream and cookies. The Duke didn't mind at all.

One day, Lukana was in the garden talking to her baby and thinking about how perfect her life had been so far; she had met and married the perfect man (they had a small, private wedding), she lived in a mansion and given access to every part of it, and now they were having a baby together.

"You are going to have a wonderful life…You are going to be loved so much."

A few nights later, Sateriajis and Lukana were in bed when she woke up with a loud gasp. She smiled because she knew what happened…

"Lukana, what's the matter? Are you hungry again?"

"No, I'm not Duke…Give me your hand…"

She takes his hand and places it on an area on her stomach.

"Wait a minute…Right there…"

A smile appeared on the Duke's face as he felt the baby kick his hand.

"Do you feel the baby kick?"

"Yes, it feels wonderful, almost like the baby's dancing."

Smiling, Lukana put her hand on the Duke's cheek, turning his head so she could look at him. She whispers softly…

"Your child is happy."

. . .

Lukana's due date was coming quickly and in the past few weeks, a nursery was made. The young couple decided if the baby's a boy, his name would be Ikuo, and if it's a girl, her name would be Zephrina. Nothing could have been more perfect for The Duke and his wife.

However, things started to change when someone from Lukana's past became concerned about her sudden absences from her tailor shop.

**I** **hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again jazminewriter, I3Len, and the guest reviewer for your support and stay tuned for the next part!**

**With that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	8. Dress And Danger

**Hello my dear friends and readers! I have once again returned with another chapter of Duke And Duchess Venomania! I must say, this story is very fun to write (probably because I've had to stretch out of my comfort zone). Anyway, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, Orange Starbursts, I3Len, and three guest reviewers for their kind words. I thank you and enjoy what this chapter will give you! One more thing, this chapter will change everything from here on out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

Lukana woke up alone in bed the next morning. Looking beside her, she finds a note saying…

_-My dearest Lukana, I went to the store to buy groceries. Do be careful while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as possible._

_ -Sincerely Yours, _

_ Duke Sateriajis Venomania_

She put the note on her nightstand and went downstairs into the kitchen. Looking around, she decided to have a cup of tea and what was left of the cookies. As she's eating her snack, she could feel the baby's kicks become a little stronger. After finishing breakfast, Lukana went to the garden to talk to her baby again…

"You will have wonderful parents that will love you to no end. You will love everything about your life."

Lukana sits on a white marble bench, and begins to sing to her child, eventually growing sleepy.

. . .

A couple hours later, the Duke came home to find his wife sleeping peacefully on the couch in the den. He quietly walks up to her sleeping form and kneels at her side and whispers…

"Lukana, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and the only one I ever want in my life. I would do anything for you. Anything and everything…"

The Duke ran his fingers through her untangled pink hair and gently rubs his free hand on her stomach.

"We both know my words are sincere, even more now because we are going to have a beautiful baby together."

He kissed her forehead, covered her with a large, warm, purple blanket and left her alone with her dreams.

. . .

In an unknown area of Enbizaka, far from Venomania's mansion, a man was swiftly pacing back and forth while asking himself questions.

"How does one woman just disappear?"

This man is Lukana's ex-husband. She had left him three years ago due to his past and he still couldn't deal with it. Every time he went to her tailor shop, she would angrily tell him to leave and never return. Since the last time he was in her shop, the goal was to get her back.

"I will have Lukana again and if she's with another man, I will make sure he made a huge mistake taking my woman."

. . .

Lukana looked at the grandfather clock and noticed it was two o' clock in the afternoon; she had slept two hours. When she saw the purple blanket, she knew that her husband was home. She finds him in the bedroom reading a book. The Duke smiles warmly when he sees his wife enter the room.

"You are up just in time Lukana. I have a surprise for you."

Sateriajis reaches under the chair he was sitting in, and pulls out a pink box. Opening it, Lukana finds a beautiful pink and white dress.

"I thought my blossom would like something new, so I bought this for you. Is it to your liking?"

"Yes, it's very beautiful…Help me please."

The Duke helps her out of her current dress and into the new one. The top was pink with the long puffy sleeves were layered with transparent white fabric while the skirt reached to the floor and was also pink and layered with transparent white fabric. It looked beautiful on her.

"The dress fits perfectly…You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, I feel beautiful. I love it."

Lukana smiles as she feels the baby kick again.

. . .

A couple hours later, Lukana decided to quickly go out and check on her tailor shop because she hadn't been there in almost a year. She informs the Duke and he very reluctantly allows her to do so."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

She puts her hand on his cheek and chuckles slightly…

"Duke, I'll be fine; I just want to see if everything's alright."

He watches her leave and noticed how nice her new dress looked when it slightly flowed in the light wind. After closing the door, something started to naw at his stomach and he suddenly had a small headache. Although he changed everything about himself, his samurai instincts remained and told him that something wasn't right. He quickly left the house to make sure nothing was going to happen to his wife.

. . .

Lukana arrived at her shop and the exterior was fine, so she went inside, looked everywhere and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She looked in the back; everything was fine. Suddenly, she heard the door lock and looking behind her, she saw a very angry looking man that she hoped she would never see again.

That's when Lukana realized she made a huge mistake coming alone.

The man was her ex-husband.

**I am installing a suspense meter from here on out. Let me know what you think! I want to once again thank jazminewriter, I3Len, Orange Starbursts, and the three guest reviewers for their words and stay tuned for the next part!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	9. Evil Results In A Nightmare

**Hello dear friends and readers! I apologize for the delay, I was out of town for a few days and there was no internet where I was staying. But now, I am back and we can get on with the show! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter and I3Len for their kind words. I thank you and enjoy what this chapter gives you! Keep in mind that this chapter has minimal gore.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

"_No doubt something is going to happen in the tailor shop…I can feel it."_

Sateriajis remembered Lukana telling him that she had an ex-husband that had been trying to get her back.

"_He's in the tailor shop…I'm sure of it…"_

The Duke was sure Lukana's ex-husband was in the tailor shop. No doubt…The evil man's in there.

. . .

"Long time no see my dear Lukana. I've missed you ever so."

His voice was dark and sadistic…like his own personality.

"What do you want Kachess?!"

Kachess slowly walks up to her and roughly grabs her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"I've come to take you back as you are mine."

He notices Lukana's pregnancy and a scowl immediately appears on his face which frightens her.

"I see you have started a new life. Tell me Lukana, whose is it?"

Lukana remains silent, which basically told him the answer.

"I see now…You've turned into a slut that would go to any man that has breath in his body."

She was completely terrified at this point. Kachess was never like this, dark and almost demonic. It wasn't long before she was pinned against the floor with a large knife to her throat. She really wished she had brought Sateriajis with her. Lukana could only hope that somehow the Duke knew she was in trouble and that he was on his way.

"I guess I'll have to teach you that you belong to me and me only."

Kachess slid the blade from her throat down to her stomach.

"I'm going to have to get rid of every obstacle. So, let's start with the smallest shall we?"

"No!...Kachess! Please don't do it!"

Ignoring Lukana's plea and silencing her with his hand, he began to apply pressure to the blade. She felt it go through her dress and into her flesh. The pain was immense and almost unbearable. Suddenly, the door broke open and a voice rang out…

"GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!"

Lukana released a muffled sigh as she saw the Duke. Her captor releases her and advances toward the purple-haired man.

"So, you're the man that had the nerve to steal my woman?!"

The Duke snickered at the question given to him.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken as I have stolen nobody. Last time I checked, Lukana was single and free to date whoever she pleases."

Before Kachess could respond, Sateriajis kicked him in the torso, slamming him against the wall, knocking him out.

Lukana was surprised how quick and strong the Duke's sudden attack was. It was almost that of a samurai.

"Are you alright Lukana?"

"Yes, I think so…But I…"

Lukana tries to pull herself up, but an immense pain in her stomach had pinned her back onto the floor.

The knife had left a foot-long gash across her stomach.

. . .

Within an hour, the Duke had taken Lukana to the hospital. After she was taken, Sateriajis remained in the lobby, praying that his family will be alright. About three hours later, some doctors came out and told the Duke that everything was fine. The gash was sewn up and the baby wasn't harmed due to a sudden movement shift. The following night, Lukana was discharged and the Duke was advised to be prepared to protect himself and his family in case something should happen again. Both Sateriajis and Lukana took this advice to heart and for the next three months, they did not leave each other's side. But one particular night, Lukana needed her husband's protection more than ever…

_The blue-haired man stood over Lukana with a bloody knife and a sadistic smile on his face…_

"_Now, I'm the only man in your life."_

_He had just stabbed the Duke several times in the chest, and as he drew his last breaths, his throat was also slit._

"_I just have one more thing left to do…"_

_Lukana screams hysterically as the knife is being pushed and dragged into her stomach, leaving a bloody trail. She felt two hands enter the opening and something being forcefully pulled out…her child._

"_Here it is…now watch it die!"_

_He takes the knife and then he…_

"_No!"_

Lukana jolted awake, panting heavily. The nightmare had been absolutely terrible. What if the Duke hadn't come when he did? She started crying a few minutes later…

Sateraijis woke up and by seeing his distraught wife, could tell it was a nightmare. He pulled her into his arms and began stroking her hair.

"It was only a bad dream Lukana. We all have nightmares."

She grabbed his nightshirt and cried into his chest…

"I know Duke, but it just seemed too real."

He embraced her as best he could and whispered softly…

"Don't worry my love; I will be here to protect you no matter what I have to give up."

His hands traveled to her enlarging stomach…

"Our child will receive the same treatment. The both of you are my life now."

Feeling safe and content, Lukana falls asleep in her husband's arms, finally having a dreamless sleep.

**Yes, Lukana is unaware that her husband is a samurai. Thanks again jazminewriter and I3Len for their kind words, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	10. Baby In The Bedroom

**Hello dear friends! I have returned with a new chapter for Duke And Duchess Venomania! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to Orange Starbursts, Mihomino, and animeandmangafangirl for their kind words. I greatly appreciate your support, and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

Sateriajis had spent the next few days worried about Lukana. Kachess' attack had left her under so much stress and fear causing her so many nightmares that Sateriajis was sure that she was experiencing post-traumatic-stress disorder which was not good for her or the baby. The Duke contacted her doctor and he was advised to keep a close watch on her and to basically never leave her side.

. . .

Later on that same day, Lukana was in the nursery trying to calm herself down while Sateriajis was in the doorway watching her brokenheartedly. He needed to protect Lukana and the baby from the clutches of her ex-husband and he knew what he was doing now wasn't enough. The Duke knew he had to do something quickly before Kachess hurts his family again.

"Duke, what are we going to do? I don't want that man to ruin our lives."

"He won't Lukana, right now we're lucky the police caught him, but we still need to watch ourselves. I guess tomorrow we'll talk to the officers and find out where Kachess stands."

Sateriajis takes his wife into the living room where she sits on the couch while the Duke sat on the coffee table.

"Lukana, what do you want me to do?"

The tailor took her husband's hand and brought it to her stomach…

"Duke, just promise me that you'll protect our child."

Sateriajis shakes his head and stares straight into Lukana's eyes.

"Lukana, I'm not going to promise you that."

She was about to protest, but the Duke held up his hand and pulled Lukana into one of his protective embraces.

"I'm not going to promise you that because I promise I'll protect you and our child."

Feeling a little more at ease, Lukana embraces the Duke and closes her eyes knowing he will make the perfect father because he was such a great man and a wonderful husband.

. . .

The next morning, Sateriajis and Lukana went to the police station where they learned that Kachess had been sent to a maximum security prison where they would keep the closest eye on them. The couple also learned that the two of them had been put under protective custody and once the baby is born, he or she would immediately be put under as well. Glad about the welfare of Lukana's ex-husband, they thank the officers and walk back to the mansion.

Later on that day, the Duke and his wife were walking in the garden when Lukana began to feel an awful pain building up in her stomach. Sitting on a white marble bench, she clutched her stomach and began breathing heavily.

"Lukana, are you alright? What's going on?"

"It's nothing Duke, probably just nerves or I had eaten too much earlier."

. . .

That evening the young couple was in the bedroom changing the bed sheets when the phone rang. Lukana answered it and she couldn't believe who was on the other line…Kachess.

"Listen Lukana, I may be in prison, but trust me, I will get you."

She dropped the phone out of fear and noticing the expression on her face, Sateriajis angrily picks it up…

"Listen you son of a bitch, you better leave my family alone or I swear I will go down there and take care of you myself!"

Kachess only chuckled at the Duke's threat…

"You don't scare me and now that I know your phone number, it won't be difficult to find out where you live."

He hung up after that…

After hanging up, Lukana went up to the Duke and grasped his arm. But before she could say anything, the pain hit her again and she felt a pop then an even more immense pain. The baby was coming, but because the pain was so terrible, Sateriajis knew that he would have to be the one to deliver the baby.

Using the blankets that were on the floor, a think padding was made and once Lukana was on it she began to push. Only a few minutes later, the child was born and after wrapping the newborn in his purple coat, the Duke said with a large smile…

"It's Zephrina…"

**I hope you enjoyed it! By the way, the pop Lukana felt was her water breaking and she did give birth in the bedroom. I want to once again thank Orange Starbursts, Mihomino, and animeand mangafangirl for their kind words. I appreciate it and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	11. Baby In The Park, Betrayal In A Cell

**Hello dear friends and readers! I apologize for the delay, I had writer's block and I was working on another story, Snow Melts Differently With Love Than Hate. I have returned we can get on with the show! Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to jazminewriter, animeandmangafangirl, Mihomino, I3Len, os, (I'm assuming is Orange Starbursts), and one guest reviewer for their kind words. Thanks bunch friends, and enjoy what this chapter gives you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid… (except Zephrina)**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

Sateriajis hands Lukana their new baby girl and immediately it was love at first sight.

"It's Zephrina…Duke, she's so beautiful."

"She really is Lukana; she's just like you; beautiful, innocent, and pure."

The Duke and Lukana were correct about Zephrina; she had pure white skin, her father's purple hair and angular face and she had her mother's blue eyes and pink lips. She also had a slight blush.

Sateriajis and Lukana were so delighted about Zephrina that they had completely forgotten about their problem with Kachess.

. . .

Over the next few months the Duke and Lukana had quickly adapted to being parents and to their greatest relief, everything was uneventful. However, with the addition of the baby, Lukana felt that her husband had been overworking himself because it was clear that he was keeping his promise. She hated seeing him like that, but she couldn't do anything about it because that was just the kind of man he was; loving, loyal, and protective. Lukana considered herself very lucky to have a man like him in her life.

By the end of the sixth month, Sateriajis and Lukana were at the park with Zephrina, wanting to give their daughter her first glimpse of the outside world. Due to the uniqueness of the baby's appearance, several people often complemented her and giving praise to the parents. The peace continued for the next seven years.

. . .

Kachess, still an unchanged man, had never eliminated his desire for Lukana and the death of Sateriajis. He knew that the baby was now a young child that no doubt had massive protection from the parents because of what he did to Lukana. Kachess knew that if he wanted to even get close to them, he was going to have to weaken the patriarch of the family…Sateriajis. _But, how do I do it?_

Back at Venomania's mansion, a voice surrounded the living room. "There's no way he could have formed this kind of relationship with one woman for this long. He should have had more than one. But there's something different; he's protective, loving, and both a true husband and father. None of this could have happened unless…"

The hidden vase broke and the lavender rose vanished as the voice became angry. "People who don't use my gifts properly lose them completely." Moments later, Irina appeared with the rose in her hand which then took the form of the Venom Sword. "He's going to be punished with the very item that changed his life. But I', going to need some help, and I know exactly who that person will be."

. . .

Kachess was stomping around his cell thinking about how he could carry out his new plan. "I don't want to weaken him anymore. I want to kill him. But how on earth can I do it?"

"I can help you there…"

The blue-haired man turned to where he heard the voice and he saw what looked like the apparition of a woman.

"I am Irina Clockworker. You are Kachess Crim, am I correct?"

"Yes, I am him. Why are you here?"

Irina inched closer to him. "I know you wish to eliminate the man that has bonded with your ex-wife as you want her back. I know everything about him, and with my knowledge, your desire for the man's death will become reality."

_She could really help me get rid of the bastard that ruined my life. _Kachess thought. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

A large, sadistic, smile quickly appeared on Irina's face as she knew without a doubt Kachess Crim was the perfect person to work with.

**In case you wanted to know, the lavender rose is the Venom Sword's second form. Anyway, I do hope you are still enjoying the story! I want to once again thank jazminewriter, animeandmangafangirl, Mihomino, I3Len, os (still believe Orange Starbursts), and the guest reviewer for their kind words. Thanks bunch friends, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


	12. Snowflakes And A New Identity

**I have some deep explaining to do don't I my friends? Well, let me start off by apologizing for the incredibly long delay; I was working on other stories and I had writer's block for this one, but luckily, it was the winner of the poll! So, I have returned with the long-awaited chapter! I actually wrote this while on an airplane (I AM IN LAS VEGAS RIGHT NOW!). Before I begin, I would like to give a shout out to the following authors: I3Len, animeandmangafangirl, jazminewriter, AmiMinazuki, and Ebee Kit for their reviews and inspiration. Thanks a bunch my friends and enjoy what this chapter has to offer you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid.**

Duke And Duchess Venomania

Sateriajis and Lukana continued to raise Zephrina with extreme care and protection; especially the Duke, who still feared for his family's safety. But with the priorities on the child, the Duke and Lukana ignored their problems with Kachess and focused all their attention on their daughter.

Zephrina was no doubt different than any other child the Duke and Lukana had ever seen. She was maturing at a very rapid pace; her height increased greatly every day and her intelligence level surpassed any that of a seven year old. Doctors said that everything was normal and that there was nothing to worry about.

. . .

Kachess and Irina were walking out of the police station, stepping over unconscious bodies on the way. The two had a limited amount of time as Irina's magic would wear off soon. Eventually, the two escaped through the back and made their way to Irina's hide-out. Once they reached the old run-down shack, the plan to eliminate the Duke began.

"Well, Kachess I told you everything you needed to know about Duke Sateriajis Venomania, now how do you plan on eliminating the man?"

Kachess thought for a moment before answering."The man needs to be weakened first. He's clearly very protective of Lukana and it's the same with the child. Lukana may be capable of defending herself, but the child not so much. Maybe if we focus more on the child, the guy would no doubt go out of his way to keep his family safe."

Irina was impressed."That does sound like a good idea. But we need to see the Duke with his child first. I will look for them and see what we can do to carry this out."

"Sounds like a plan."

. . .

The Duke and Lukana were in the now snowy garden watching Zephrina perform her favorite hobby; catching snowflakes. The young child approached Sateriajis with an open hand. "Look Daddy, a snowflake!"

Sateriajis smiled warmly at his daughter."Yes, Zephrina it's beautiful. Do me a favor and catch me another one." She runs off as the Duke walks toward Lukana. "Our daughter really loves the snow doesn't she?"

The tailor smiled at her husband."Yes, she does. I'm really glad there's nothing wrong with her."

Zephrina jumped up and as another snowflake landed in her hand, she looked into the distance and saw a figure wearing a black cloak. She ran to her father and hugged his leg. "Who's that?"

The Duke sent Zephrina to her mother and walked forward a few steps. "I believe that's someone I knew a long time ago. Irina!"

Irina backed up and began running away. Sateriajis followed after her, but when he reached where Zephrina saw her, the woman had vanished, leaving the Duke clueless and worried.

. . .

"I saw his daughter and something seems wrong with her."

Kachess thought for a moment and smiled evilly." If you say there's something wrong with her and you did give him the power to charm women, what if we spread a rumor that the child isn't human; she's become a devil like her father."

"Then we could have help in bringing down this man and possible his daughter as well. I like it Kachess…I like it. But if we do this, you're going to need a new identity; you need to be a completely different person. Come with me…"

Kachess and Irina walked to a large building where Irina showed him a spoon. "This is the Marlon Spoon. Take it in your hand and see what happens."

Kachess took the spoon and moments later, he began to feel a sudden change in him. He walked into the building and came out wearing a judge's uniform. Irina smiled and clapped slowly.

"Good-bye Kachees Crim and hello **Judge Gallerian Marlon**."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to all those who reviewed, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that final note…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
